The Hanging Tree
by KirklandHummelBonnefoyAnderson
Summary: A FrUK one-shot based on 'The Hanging Tree' from 'the Hunger Games.' Character death. Sadness. SERIOUS feels. Rated T for content.


_Are you, are you,_

_Coming to the tree,_

_Where the strung up a man they said murdered three?_

_Strange things have happened here,_

_No stranger would it be,_

_If we met up at Midnight in the Hanging Tree._

* * *

The wind was blowing through his hair, tossing it about as easily as it would the decaying leaves scattered upon the ground. Arthur was meeting _him _tonight. The love of his life, Francis Bonnefoy, who'd been accused of murder. Triple homicide. They couldn't run, but they didn't have to be separated any longer. If this ended, they would be together when it did.

* * *

_Are you, are you,_

_Coming to the tree,_

_Where the dead man called for his love to flee?_

_Strange things have happened here,_

_No stranger would it be,_

_If we met up at Midnight in the Hanging Tree._

* * *

Francis spotted his lover amongst the branches of the tree, reaching down and taking the other's hands in his, pulling him up to sit beside him. Their lips met in a short kiss befpre they pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes sadly. Francis cupped the other's cheeks lightly in his hands, and he smiled, placing a light kiss on his forehead.

* * *

"_Mon amour_," he whispered. "You have to run. I can't hurt you any longer."

"You'd only be hurting me by leaving me," the Brit replied, wrapping his arms aound him tightly. "We're going to die together. You promised."

Francis sighed softly, smiling as he kissed him again. "_Oui_, I did," he replied. At least he'd tried. But Arthur was stubborn, as was their love for each other. They could never be separated by a thing so petty as death.

* * *

_Are you, are you,_

_Coming to the tree,_

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free?_

_Strange things have happened here,_

_No stranger would it be,_

_If we met up at Midnight in the Hanging Tree._

* * *

Francis held Arthur close to him. They had one night left together before they had to end it all. But they would be together again soon enough. Dying would free them from the confines of the Government, of the people who would never let them be together. They would be free from hate, from any consequences that would come from their love. They would have only each other, for that was all they would ever need.

* * *

_Are you, are you,_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me?_

_Strange things have happened here,_

_No stranger would it be,_

_If we met up at Midnight in the Hanging Tree._

* * *

Arthur leaned his forehead against Francis'. They'd sat together for hours, silent, lost in each other's presence. But the sun was starting to rise. They had to end this now.

"Francis," he whispered, tears shining in his bright green eyes. "It's time..."

Francis looked up at the sky, which was starting to turn shades of orange and yellow. He smiled. "Let's enjoy the sunrise, mon amour," he replied. "It will be our last, after all. Signifying our new existence..."

Arthur nodded, turning his gaze to the fiery orb making it's way over the Horizon. He smiled, tears streaming down his cheeks. Francis didn't wipe them away, but that was understandable; he had tears of his own. Tears that they had both been holding back for so long, which needed to be freed.

The sun was up, the displays of color beginning to fade. Francis smiled, turning Arthur's face so he was gazing into his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes, which had kept him from ending it so long ago. He had no choice now. But he would end it with him.

Reaching into his pocket, he brought out two long pieces of rope, quickly tying them into nooses, like he'd done so many times before. He'd worked for the police, and had helped them to execute criminals countless times. But now, he was the criminal. Even he wouldn't escape.

He tied the ends of the ropes to the branch they were sitting on, wich had been sturdy enough to hold both of their weight for hours. Now should be no different. He looped one of them around his neck, handing the other one to Arthur, who did the same. All that was left was for them to fall. It would be so easy... As long as they could fall together.

Arthur reached over and entwined his fingers with Francis', leaning over and kissing him deeply. Francis returned his passion, cupping the side of his face with his hand and drawing him closer. This was how they would end it. Clutching each other's hands, together even in death, where nothing could separate them. In love for the rest of Eternity. Such a beautiful thought, that they would be together forever.

Francis pulled his lips away. His tears had dried, and he was smiling. A little sad, but all the more happy. "Je t'aime."

Arthur smiled. "I love you too," he replied as they both leaned over and fell.

* * *

**This is the first fanfiction I've posted on here. I wrote it in, like, ten minutes. XD I hope it's good. Please r8r!**

**I don't own Hetalia or the Hanging Tree(which is from the Hunger Games.) **


End file.
